moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Illinois
Category:Locations | continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = State | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | county = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Chicago; Haddonfield; Shermer; Warren County | 1st = }} Illinois is a U.S. state located in the continental United States. It is the most populous and demographically diverse Midwestern state and the fifth most populous state in the nation. With Chicago in the northeast, small industrial cities and great agricultural productivity in central and western Illinois, and natural resources like coal, timber, and petroleum in the south, Illinois has a broad economic base. Illinois is an important transportation hub; the Port of Chicago connects the Great Lakes to the Mississippi River via the Illinois River. Points of Interest ; Haddonfield: Haddonfield is a fictional suburban community located in the state of Illinois. It is the primary setting of the Halloween film franchise and the birth place of serial killer Michael Myers. Haddonfield is located 150 miles from Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Haddonfield is the home of the Strode family, the Doyle family, the Wallace family and the Van der Klok's. During the original reign of terror of Michael Myers, the sheriff of Haddonfield was Leigh Brackett. Haddonfield was re-imagined for the reboot of the franchise helmed by director Rob Zombie. ; Warren County: Warren County is a county located in the U.S. state of Illinois. It is bordered to the north by Mercer County, to the south by McDonough County, to the southeast by Fulton County, to the east by Knox County and to the west by Henderson County. The county seat of Warren County is Monmouth. A fictionalized version of Warren County has been used as a setting in the Halloween horror film series. In the original series created by John Carpenter, Warren County is located 150 miles away from the fictional town of Haddonfield. It is the location of the Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Films that take place in * Breakfast Club, The (1985) * Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986) * Halloween (1978) * Halloween II (1981) * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) * Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) * Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014) * Halloween: Resurrection (2002) * Vacation (1983) * Weird Science (1985) * Wicker Park (2004) Characters from Note: The following is a list of characters known to reside in . It does not necessarily mean that they were born there. External Links * at Wikipedia * at the Holosuite * at the Horror House * at the TV Database References Category:Locations Category:States Category:Illinois Category:Breakfast Club, The (1985)/Miscellaneous Category:Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)/Miscellaneous Category:Halloween (1978)/Miscellaneous Category:Halloween II (1981)/Miscellaneous Category:Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988)/Miscellaneous Category:Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989)/Miscellaneous Category:Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995)/Miscellaneous Category:Halloween: Resurrection (2002)/Miscellaneous Category:Halloween (2007)/Miscellaneous Category:Halloween II (2009)/Miscellaneous Category:House Next Door, The (2002)/Miscellaneous Category:Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014)/Miscellaneous Category:Vacation (1983)/Miscellaneous Category:Weird Science (1985)/Miscellaneous Category:Wicker Park (2004)/Miscellaneous